Benelli M4
The Benelli M4 is a shotgun that has appeared in Modern Combat: Sandstorm and Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus in Campaign and Multiplayer modes. The Benelli M4 is a relatively common weapon, being used by both allies and enemies across both games. It is based on the real-world Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun. The Benelli M4 was replaced by the N4010 in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the Benelli M4 is a relatively common weapon. It can be found in most Weapon Crates, and many enemies are seen using it, especially in later levels. The Benelli M4 is designed for close-range combat, with very high damage, high mobility and low range. The iron sights are very clear and open, but by using the sights, the recoil of the weapon becomes so drastically large as to prevent semiautomatic fire. As such, most player tend to ignore the sights and simply fire from the hip. The power of each shot is very high, and even averge players can use the Benelli to clear rooms in a matter of seconds. However, players should also be wary of enemies using the Benelli as well, as rushing in against multiple enemies wielding this gun can easily prove fatal, especially on higher difficulties. Multiplayer The Benelli M4 is available by selecting the Close Quarters class in Multiplayer. The weapon performs the same as it does in the campaign, and as such is favoured online for the high power and movement speed it grants the player. In tight areas, the Benelli can easily overwhelm almost any other weapon, but players will need to use the high movement speed of the gun to avaoid and flank opponents in open areas. Gallery ShotgunReload.PNG ShotgunIronFire.PNG ShotgunHipFire.PNG ShotgunIron.PNG Shotgun.PNG Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The Benelli M4 returns in Modern Combat 2, sporting updated visuals and a drastically different look. The gun is much slimmer and features an all-black finish, rather than the steel and brown finish from the previous game. A fixed stock has been added, as well as a rail mount in front of the rear sight, and the sights are more complex. There are unusable extra shells clipped to the side of the weapon, and the magazine capacity has been halved down to 4. The Benelli M4 is uncommon in the campaign, with few enemy forces using the gun, and friendly forces never seen using it. However, the Benelli can be picked up in some missions by the player, though it is usually in an out of the way location. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 13, the Benelli M4 is uncomon online, as the low range of the gun prevents effective useage on larger, more open maps. It is classified as a secondary weapon, and can often be seen being used by snipers for protection while moving from place to place, or by players who simply prefer it over other secondary weapons. The Benelli M4 has a high rate of fire, but low range, and like all shotguns, each shell must be loaded manually, leading to longer load times. The power of each shot is high, but players should not attempt to engage enemies at more than close range to ensure quick kills. The iron sights are very clear and open, though players should generally avoid them, since the recoil of the gun becomes much more pronounced by doing so. The Benelli M4 is well suited for maps like Facility or Shanty Town, where the small sightlines and enclosed areas can easily be worked to its advantage. BenelliIronFire.PNG BenelliHipFire.PNG BenelliReload.PNG BenelliIron.PNG BenelliHip.PNG SPAM-4 The SPAM-4 is not a different gun. Rather, when players are on the Resistance team, they are given the SPAM-4 in place of the Benelli M4. The change is purely cosmetic, and both weapons perform the exact same way. The SPAM-4 bears a resemblence to the S1 Custom, and indeed appears to be built from parts from both the Benelli M4 and the S1 Custom. It appears to be the Benelli's reciever and dual action bars with the pump grip and sights from the S1 Custom attached. The only advantage this gun may offer is clearer iron sights, but since most players forego the sights anyway, this makes little difference. Trivia *The Benelli M4 has no trigger, most likely to save memory. *The Benelli is one of only a few weapons to offer recoil in Modern Combat: Sandstorm. References